Talk:Shattered Sight/@comment-24593235-20141208044739
Okay, so I loved this episode, and I mean I LOVED it. It was just oh so perfect, even better than 4.07 which I thought was virtually flawless. So now I'm gonna give a mini-mini-view of this episode. First of all: the flashbacks. Pretty much all Emma-centric episodes are great, and this was no exception. The stuff with Kevin (who I'm glad returned so he could have a better picture :P), the arcade scene, adoption, best big sis, all of it. I felt so bad for Ingrid when Emma called her a nut-job, which she is, but still. Then the Storybrooke scene explaining Sidney's pictures (which I was worried would be forgotten) was good. I really love the Graham mention. :P Oh and then we got all those archive scenes from 4.07 which I love because yay Helga's minor. :D Let's see, what else? Present day stuff. I enjoyed all of the Shattered Sight personas, Snowing, Kristoff, Regina, dwarfs, twas all good, didn't even mind that much that Evil Belle didn't return, well, not as much as I would've minded if she was absent, cuz I was starting to get worried. Lal, poor Emilie. I'm glad we saw the Evil Queen; her battle with Snow was actually pretty damn bad-ass, something you can't really ever say about this show. Yay for the Cora mention, but lol... is Snow really not sorry for killing her? I mean, yeah they saved everyone, but she also took away Regina's mother. Meh, who cares, that shit happened way back to when Snow was actually a leading character. LAL. I didn't even hate Rumple as much this episode as I have since around 4.04, dunno why, it's like I forgot to hate him. I'm glad he's gonna leave Storybrooke alone, but yeah shit prolly goes down next episode cuz of promo, yay Ursula appears too :D The stuff with Anna was adorable because she is just flat out adorable, like, really, how can you not love her. I didn't like how Ingrid choked her, sorud. I did kinda laugh when she was reading Gerda's note though, going all "Oh, oh, oh," or whatever. It was just funny in some way, aidunno. I'm so glad Ingrid redeemed herself in the end! Unless you're a mainie, that never happens with this show. Regina was gonna give Zelena a chance, but like, it was different since she never got to do anything with that. Ingrid actually saved them all, let her "sisters" be happy, presumably reunites with Helga and Gerda post-death, an OMFG THE SNOW!!! THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED WAS FOR HER AND THE SPELL OR WHATEVER TO TURN TO SNOW!!! :D I have really had mixed feelings towards Ingrid all season, but I think I was a little too hard on her. She ended up being a really great character and this episode made me really fall in love with her. I really have no complaints about this episode and hope the next is just as great, which I kind of doubt it will be if it's anything like 3.11, but I guess we'll have to wait and see. Really, looking back, this entire Frozen arc has been pretty good. We give this show so much shit, but c'mon, it's not bad. Honestly I like it more than S2BB and S3A. But yeah, that's that. R.I.P. Ingrid.